


Recluse

by LulutheLazy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, College Student Logan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, I mean like a really big make up, M/M, Making Out, Overwhelmed Logan, Sad Patton, TA Patton, Yelling, almost breakup, but then a makeup, so don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulutheLazy/pseuds/LulutheLazy
Summary: Logan can’t help how he responds to affection but it’s hurting his boyfriend. When he manages to open up about his past, Patton more than makes up for their fighting.“Logan drops his head in shame. He twiddles his thumbs and realizes there are some things he has to say if he wants to keep the most important person in his life with him.”





	Recluse

**Author's Note:**

> Another vent fic. Because what else do I write :p In a relationship communcation is key my lovelies.

“Do you even want to be together anymore?!” Silence filled the room following Patton’s outburst. Logan turned in his chair slowly “ Of course I do, otherwise I would have broken up with you.” He murmured confused. Patton paces the room, his breathing ragged. “No, that’s not what I meant! I mean do you like being in a relationship Lo? With me?” He clutches his chest “ Because if you do, why don’t I ever see you?” His voice breaks over the last few words.

Logan’s eyes widen “ I... my apologies, I didn't realize that my immense workload was affecting you.” He stands and looks around his dorm room, the cluttered papers and unwashed clothes reminding him of how long it has been since he’s left. Since he’s seen his boyfriend. Or, he sniffs and wrinkles his nose, taken a shower. Patton’s mouth drops, “ You had no idea?! It’s been six weeks Logan! Six weeks since we’ve seen each other! And what, did you forget about me?”

Logan drops his head in shame. He twiddles his thumbs and realizes there are some things he has to say if he wants to keep the most important person in his life with him but as he opens his mouth, Patton cuts him off. “ I can’t do this. A relationship can’t work if it’s so one-sided. I just...I’m tired. I’m tired of trying and getting nothing in return.” Logan feels a hole begin to swirl in his stomach, twisting it into violent knots. “Patton...please?” He begs “ If you would just let me explain?” 

His cardigan clad boyfriend shakes his head and begins to walk out the door. Logan grabs his wrist and pulls him into a forced hug. Only then does he feel the bitter tears pouring from Patton’s eyes, spilling onto his dark blue polo, making black splotches. The normally sweet tempered man shoves him away and wipes his eyes. Logan realizes this is his last chance. He had to fix this. “ Patton, you’re the first boyfriend I’ve ever had.” He swallows, feeling his Adam’s apple bob ferociously when he sees he has his boyfriend’s full attention. “ Furthermore, my parents were...well they weren’t exactly an ideal example of how one expresses affection properly.” He reaches for Patton’s hand, needing that anchor. It is given to him slowly but not entirely reluctantly. “ The best memory I have of them is when my mother left and my father stopped acknowledging me. It was the only peace I had ever known, after their constant screaming.” Patton whimpers in sympathy. “ When I met you, you were so kind and perhaps I became overwhelmed and immulated my father, because I knew no other way to express my intense emotions for you in a positive way.” 

They were both in tears now. Logan dabbed Patton’s away with his hankercheif. “ I’m sorry I’ve hurt you. I understand if you must leave but...you should know you’re my best experience. My new fondest memory of love.” Patton responded by lacing his fingers through the younger boy’s hair and pulling him forward until their breaths ghosted across each other’s lips. “I’m sorry too.” He whispered. Logan shook his head “ You could not have known. It has always been my greatest fear to be like my parents and it seems it was all in vain. If you need to leave, it’s ok, no one should have to live with someone like them.” “I don’t deser-“ Patton slammed their lips together, making Logan moan in surprise.

Patton used it as a chance to plunge his tongue into his mouth, licking it open wider. He grazed his teeth across Logan’s soft lips. And savored the taste as more tears fell down their cheeks. Shivers wracked Logan’s body as Patton pulls his hair and latches onto his neck. He grips his boyfriend’s waist and runs his hands up and down his back. They begin walking backwards until they collapse on Logan’s unmade bed. Patton slows his assault to small licks and kisses to his smaller boyfriend’s collar bone. Eventually he stops and whispers “You’re not stupid so don’t say that about yourself. I’m not going anywhere.”

Logan stares at him with lust blown pupils. “Perhaps I should become a recluse more often.” He says with a smirk. Patton lightly smacks his arm “ Don’t you dare.” They both laugh softly. Until Patton’s face becomes somber “ I’m sorry you had to go through that Lo.I...I should have talked to you before blowing up like that.” Logan kissed his nose, blushing at his boyfriend’s surprised look. “I will inquire about any romantic dilemmas I possess from now on. I shouldn’t have been so blind to your needs.” “ But Lo you can’t help being blind, that’s why you have glasses.” Logan groans but smiles as Patton cracks up over his own terrible joke. 

They needn’t worry, he thought. They were going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Pretty please comment, I love to hear from you dudes!


End file.
